No One Helps Like Gaston
by albinotanuki
Summary: Cedric always seems to fail at taking over the kingdom of Enchancia. What happens when he decides to turn to a particular Disney Villain for help?
1. Chapter 1

Someone brought up the idea that Cedric should meet up with different Disney villains to help with his plans. I thought it would be hilarious to have him meet up with Gaston given as they both seem to be on opposite ends of the personality spectrum.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First _or Gaston. Both belong to Disney.

* * *

Cedric didn't know what else to do. He had tried everything he could to try to take the Amulet of Avalor away from Princess Sofia with no avail. It seemed no matter what he tried, he just couldn't succeed in taking over the Kingdom of Enchancia. It seemed like he had no other choice but to turn to help.

While looking through the book of spells, Cedric came upon a spell able to summon past villains from the grave. Perhaps one of them could help him in taking over the kingdom. Cedric started preparing the spell, drawing a pentagram in the center of his workshop.

"Alright, Wormy; here's hoping everything goes according to plan." said Cedric to his raven, Wormwood.

Cedric took a small knife and pricked his finger. He winced as he drew blood and let a single drop fall onto the pentagram drawn floor. Cedric stood back and waved his wand.

"Malum ex mortuis revocare!"

Cedric's wand cast itself into the center of the pentagram and a light of Hellish fire sprang forth. Cedric had no idea whether or not the spell worked; all he knew was that it was bringing forth something sinister.

A large silhouette appeared from the fire. It seemed, broad, muscular, able to take on any foe that came at it. Cedric felt a twinge of both fear and excitement. The silhouette walked out from the pentagram, revealing its true form: a handsome man with black hair, hunting attire, and muscular all over. Cedric's jaw dropped in shock, surprise, and a little disappointment; he was hoping to resurrect someone like Jafar or Maleficent, but instead he ended up with Gaston.

"Well, this is the one who brought me back from the grave." Said Gaston approaching Cedric, "A bit scrawnier than I would've imagined, though."

Cedric was bewildered, looking at his spell book.

"How could this be? How could the spell have sent someone like you?"

"Well it seems you needed my help the most." said Gaston, grabbing Cedric's spell book from over his head and looking over it, "How are you able to read all this? Its like its in a different language."

"It IS in a different language; its Latin." said Cedric in annoyance, "Now give it back."

"Well, I think I see your problem." said Gaston, throwing the book on the other side of the workshop, almost knocking over the painting of Cedric's parents, "Now, from what I've heard, you've been wanting to take over this kingdom."

"How did you know that?" asked Cedric.

"Being dead doesn't prevent me from hearing people from the other side." explained Gaston, "Now I don't think burying yourself in all these books and potions is doing you any favors."

"But I'm a sorcerer." said Cedric.

"Being a sorcerer isn't the same as being a king. Do you think King Roland and his royal family are beloved and given their power for their brains or knowledge? Of course not. Its because they're all the rage and lets face it, from my analysis, you make ducks on the farm look prestigious."

'He DOES seem to make a valid argument.' Cedric thought to himself.

"Don't worry, my socially inept friend; with my help, you'll make the Emperor of Weiling look like your everyday laundromat worker. What do you say?"

Cedric couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the strongman's shamelessness, but what other choice did he have in taking over the kingdom? Gaston might be the only chance he had at becoming king. Cedric reluctantly decided to reach his hand out to him in agreement.

"Excellent." said Gaston, squeezing Cedric's hand, nearly crushing the bones inside, "I knew you'd see it my way."

Cedric felt nervous making this deal. Somehow he felt as if he would come to regret his decision later on.

* * *

So that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaston was going through Cedric's things, looking over what needed to be taken care of.

"Alright, first thing's first: we've got to get rid of all of this."

Gaston swooped his arm across Cedric's lab table, breaking all the flasks and other equipment as Cedric was panicking over it.

"Relax, I'm only getting rid of what's necessary." said Gaston, " Also, I found these in your basement."

Gaston showed Cedric some toy soldiers.

"Seriously, you play with dolls?"

"That's none of your concern." said Cedric.

"It is if I'm going to help your image." said Gaston, crushing the soldiers in his bare hands.

Gaston then walked over and reached for the portrait of Cedric's parents.

"Hey! You leave that portrait of my parents alone!" Cedric protested.

"Oh come on," laughed Gaston, "you act as if they died or something."

Gaston threw the painting across the room, breaking the frame. Cedric began to fume.

"Great! Keep that anger up." said Gaston, "Remember, aggression is what'll get your attitude in check. Don't let go of those feelings. Now would you excuse me, I believe they're serving petit fours in the lobby. Don't forget to keep that anger going."

After Gaston left the room, Wormwood flew over to Cedric's side and cawed.

"I know Gaston is being a Jerk, Wormy," said Cedric in frustration, "but what else am I suppose to do?"

"Kick his ass."

Cedric looked over in surprise, seeing the spirit of his mother, Winifred, come out from the painting.

"Stand up to that brute and kick his ass."

The spirit of Cedric's father, Goodwin, also appeared from the painting.

"For once I actually agree with your mother. That Gaston is nothing but trouble. Unless if he's dealt with, he's just going to make things worse."

"How am I suppose to stand up to someone like him?" asked Cedric, "He's way too strong for me to take by hand and my magic is only good enough for simple parlor tricks."

"Dear boy, why can't you ever muster up the courage to do anything right?" Goodwin sighed.

"Father, its not that easy. Gaston may be the only chance I have at actually proving myself for once and if that means I have to change my ways, then so be it."

"I hope you come to your senses soon." said Goodwin, going back into the painting.

"And remember, Ceddy Weddy, if that Gaston ever tries to harm hair on your head, kick his ass." said Winifred, pinching Cedric's cheek before going back into the painting as well.

Cedric sighed. He knew his parents were right, but how could he ever get the courage to stand up to Gaston? What if Gaston was the only chance he had at taking over Enchancia. Never had he felt so conflicted.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is such a short chapter. Please enjoy it anyways.

* * *

After much debating with himself, Cedric decided to try to confront Gaston on his own. After Gaston returned to the workshop, Cedric walked up to Gaston.

"Gaston, we need to talk."

"About improving your image. I agree." said Gaston, wrapping his arm around Cedric's neck and dragging him over to a standing mirror in the room, showing him his reflection. "Now tell me what you see."

"A man who's very upset at the moment." said Cedric.

"And that's what's most important." said Gaston, "If no one gives you any respect, than you've gotta make them respect you by making yourself the most important thing that matters. If you love yourself enough, then the world will revolve around you."

Gaston's words seemed quite enticing. Cedric always seemed to put himself down, no matter how much he tried making himself look confident in front of the royals. Perhaps Gaston was right; perhaps if he loved himself a little more, people will give him the respect he deserved.

"Yup. I see a strong, handsome, confident man in that mirror." said Gaston, "Oh, and you're there too."

Gaston laughed loudly, making Cedric feel a little disrespected.

"Don't worry," said Gaston, "with a little more help from me, even the royal family will be at your command. Now, lets do something about your attire; something that'll make you make you look more manly."


	4. Chapter 4

Gaston taught Cedric how to act and how to dress. At first it was hard to find clothes that Gaston usually wore that would fit Cedric's lanky body, but once an outfit was picked, it was perfection. The final step was for Cedric to show all that he had been taught and try to win over the crowd.

Gaston brought Cedric into the garden hiding behind the hedge as Princess Sofia, her sister, Amber, and all their girl friends were talking with one another.

"Alright, Cedric, do everything I've taught you and you'll win them over instantly." whispered Gaston.

"Are you sure this'll work?" asked Cedric.

"They're seven years old, Cedric; If you can't win them over, then your hopeless. Now show them what you've got."

The girls, meanwhile, were discussing which prince they thought was the cutest.

"Aladdin is definitely the cute one. He's just so daring."

"I think he's a bit too unkempt. Prince Eric on the other had has those big blue eyes and that well groomed hair."

"Sofia, who do you think is the cutest?" asked Amber.

Sofia wasn't really paying attention as the talk of boys had not really peaked her interest. Instead, something else caught her attention; something she didn't think she'd see in a million years.

"Mr. See-dric?"

"Eww!" said Amber, "Why would you be attracted to that?"

"No, look." Sofia pointed.

The girls looked. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped at the sight of Cedric. He wore tall, black, lace-up boots, dark grey tights, a plum colored buccaneer shirt exposing his pecs, a short black cape that draped to one shoulder, black leather gauntlets, and his hair had been slicked back with bear grease and tied back in a small queue.

"Why 'wouldn't' anyone be attracted to this?" said Cedric in a sly, seductive voice.

Instantly, the girls began to squeal. Even the Ice Princess Hildegarde had warmed up to this new Cedric. Sofia, on the other hand, seemed unsure about this change.

"Mr. See-dric, are you alright?" asked the little princess.

"Of course I'm alright," said Cedric, "and its 'Cedric', but I understand that a little girl who's brain isn't quite fully developed wouldn't catch onto that."

'Well that was an awfully rude and cocky thing to say.' thought Sofia.

"Well, I hope to see you girls soon; this beautiful creature has a lot on his hands."

Cedric then took a handkerchief, wiped his brow, and tossed it over to the girls before walking off.

The girls squealed once more catching the handkerchief.

"Something's really changed about Mr. See-dric." said Sofia.

"I know." smiled Amber, "He's so... BAD."

Cedric walked over to the hedge where Gaston was.

"You did great." Gaston praised, "Keep up the good work any you'll have millions flocking over to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Cedric's popularity quickly started to grow. Women wanted him and men wanted to be him. Everywhere he went, people followed him, but as his popularity grew, so did his ego.

Cedric was sitting down with a group of followers (mostly women), when a servant came with a gold jeweled goblet filled with wine. Cedric took the goblet, and spit out the wine after taking one sip.

"This wine is from the wrong province!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric, but we're all out." said the servant, "Its still a good wine."

"I won't drink this!" said Cedric, "I don't care if you have to walk on foot; get me the right wine!"

Cedric threw the goblet of wine at the servant and sent him away. Sofia, who had been walking by, caught sight of the scene as wasn't pleased, so Sofia decided to go and talk to Cedric.

"Mr. See-dric, we need to talk. I don't like this new attitude you've developed."

"Why Princess Sofia, I didn't think you cared." said Cedric while cleaning his nails with a tip of a dagger, "Oh, bout course you would; I'm Cedric the Great."

"Well I think the way you're acting is not-so-great." said Sofia, "I liked the old you better."

"The old me was a scared, sniveling, impotent little man." said Cedric, "This is the new me and he's here to stay."

"Well the old Mr. See-dric may not have been perfect, but he had a heart and cared about others. If this is going to be the new you, then I don't want any part of it."

Cedric seemed un-phased after watching Sofia walk off. What did she know anyways?

At that moment, Gaston came into the scene with his chest puffed up.

"I'm proud of how far you've come, Cedric." said Gaston before turning to his groupies, "You know I'm the one who taught him everything he knows."

But no one was paying attention to him. All eyes were on Cedric.

"Hey, I'm the one who made him! Why aren't you paying attention to me?"

"Seems you've been all but too successful, Gaston." Cedric said with a smirk, "Thanks to you, I'm now the most popular man in all of Enchancia and you're just second comings."

"How DARE you!" raged Gaston, rolling his sleeve, "Why of all the insulting-"

Gaston was ready to punch Cedric in the face, but Cedric's followers pounced on him and, to his surprise, took him down with ease. Cedric walked over to Gaston and smirked.

"Who's the strong, handsome, confident man in the mirror now, Gaston?"

Gaston started grinding his teeth in rage.

"Mark my word, Cedric, I'll do you one up and you're going to be sorry for it."

Gaston marched out of the room in anger. How dare that little imp try to take away his glory after the way he treated him.

Just as Gaston was about to storm out of the castle, he caught sight of Princess Sofia and her amulet. The wheels in his head started turning and thats when he came up with a wonderfully awful idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter.

* * *

A loud scream echoed throughout the castle. Everyone ran to where the scream came from. Sofia, who was on the floor, battered and bruised, was crying like mad as her parents came over to her. Cedric had heard the same screams and at that same moment, he came into the scene to see what had happened.

"Sofia, what happened?!" asked the king.

"Big man... grabbed me and... stole my amulet."

'Gaston.' Cedric said to himself.

Cedric looked at himself in the mirror in the hallway. Although he looked like any other human, he realized letting Gaston influence him has made him a monster. Not only had he become a pig, but he had also hurt those who cared about him most and the results were already showing.

'This is all my fault.' he thought to himself, 'I should never have raised Gaston from the dead.'

At that very moment, Gaston came into the scene wearing the Amulet of Avalor.

"That's right. I, Gaston, now poses the Amulet of Avalor. Now you must all bow down to me."

Gaston tried to use the power of the amulet to make those around him bow to him, but nothing seemed to work. Gaston then started shaking and pounding the amulet to try to get it to work.

"Why isn't this working?!"

"Its because you stole it." said Cedric walking over to Gaston, "Its true powers are only effective if the Amulet of Avalor is given willingly."

Upon this knowledge. Gaston started to have a tantrum.

"No matter. I still have my brawn to get what I want."

And with that, Gaston punched Cedric across the room.

"Mr. See-dric!" cried Sofia.

"I'm afraid Mr. See-dric can't help you now." Gaston smirked.

Gaston started to approach Sofia when all of a sudden, a beam of light struck Gaston and blasted him to the other side of the hallway. Cedric had gotten up and used his magic wand to stop Gaston from doing harm.

"You harm one hair on her head and I will kick your ass."

Gaston just laughed while getting up.

"And what are going to do? Some simple card tricks?"

Cedric then used his wand to pick up Gaston and stared at him face to face.

"I'm going to send you back where you belong." Cedric spoke, "Mitte malo ad sepulcrum!"

A hole opened up from the ground and started sucking Gaston in. Gaston tried as hard as he could, but the hole kept pulling him in until he and the hole disappeared.

Cedric looked down to see the Amulet of Avalor on the floor. He picked up the jewel and handed it over to Sofia.

"Would you ever forgive me?"

Sofia just smiled and wrapped her arms around Cedric. All was forgiven.

"Well, I better get back to my workshop then." Said Cedric getting up and was about to leave.

"Mr. See-dric?" said Sofia, "Thank you."

Cedric smiled and then walked off.


End file.
